All-Star Racing
All-Star Racing is a fan made game by JovanniUribe07. This game was thought of when JovanniUribe07 was really young, it went through so many changes over time, this is the final version of All-Star Racing. This game is inspired by Mario Kart Arcade GP, filled with similarities. Stars In the game... you have a total of 5 stars to collect... the stars shows the completion of the game, you earn a star for completing different things in the game Modes * Grand Prix * Free Prix * Time Trails * Missions * Cheat Code * Final Star Challenge Cheat Code Warning!!! By accessing the cheat code, you unlock all characters and stages, however it comes with a price, here's what happen when you access the code # Only Free Prix is accessible # Only 4 courses can be played per free prix # Items are on Balance # COM Players are Normal difficulty # From the point the code is accessed, NOTHING WILL SAVE!!!!! * The only way to reverse everything is to restart the game by turning it off, everything will reset to BEFORE the code was accepted You can access the code as many times as you want Point System In Grand Prix, and Free Prix, 8 racers will appear per cup, at the end of the race, the points get tallied up, most points tallied at the end of the cup, wins. Racers One of the most important parts of the game... the racers, all the racers are split into 4 different types Balanced Balanced racers are equal in all stats, no advantages, nor disadvantages Strong Acceleration Strong Acceleration racers have max acceleration with low weight and top speed Easy Control Easy Control racers are similar to Balanced racers except their acceleration is better and weight is worse High Speed High Speed racers have high weight and top speed, but their acceleration suffers Stats Balanced MARIO, TWILIGHT SPARKLE, PAC-MAN, & INKLING BOY Strong Acceleration PEACH, SONIC, YOSHI, & RAINBOW DASH Easy Control INKLING GIRL, TAILS, LUIGI, & ISABELLE High Speed BOWSER, DONKEY KONG, KNUCKLES, & SUNSET SHIMMER Every character will race on vehicles similar to Mario Kart Arcade GP Default Racers Locked Racers Unlocking Criteria Race Tracks There are a total of 20 Courses in the game, the courses are based off various locations in the racer's worlds and some original courses as well Time Trial Ghost The Courses Items Items will be included in the game, however, they're not your usual mushrooms or green shells, the items are based off random objects, when you fall off the course, items won't be lost... meaning you still can use the item... even after falling On Stage Item Coins Special Moves Across the race tracks, you will find candy, once you collect 10 candy, you can use your special move, every character has their own special move, can be used many times in the same race, all it takes is 10 candies, if you get hit by someone... you lose 3 candies, you also lose 3 candies when you fall off the course, when your item slot is empty, press the special item and the item will appear on the item slot The Special Items Beta Elements * Battle mode was planned but discontinued ** A story mode was also planned but was also discontinued * Dr. Eggman from Sonic The Hedgehog was planned to be in the game, but was cut eventually and is the last cut character ** Knuckles was origionally gonna be an Easy Control character, because of Dr. Eggman getting cut... Knuckles took his spot, while Isabelle took his spot * If 16 characters wasn't the maximum amount of characters, Wario from Super Mario would have definitely been added ** Rarity from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls was planned as well Trivia * When you unlock all the characters, you can't use the cheat code ever again, because there's no reason to use it again __FORCETOC__ Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Racing Games Category:Umbrella Games